


Four of a Kind

by Havoka, TheDizBizz



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Liddie, chromid, double date shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoka/pseuds/Havoka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDizBizz/pseuds/TheDizBizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU collab fic with TheDizBizz) Eddie wants to introduce his new girlfriend to a couple of old friends of his, so they arrange a double date at the fanciest restaurant in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a collab fic, and I'm super excited for it! The Liddie parts are written by me, while the Chromid parts are written by TheDizBizz.

“Why do you do this to me?” Lilly sat on their bed and glared across the room at Eddie. “I don’t want to do a double date.”

Rifling through their closet, Eddie turned to flash her that annoying, easy smile he’d been using ever since he somehow managed to win Lilly over with it three years ago. “Aw, come on Lil. You’ll like them. Omid’s totally chill and funny as hell. And Christa’s serious and intimidating, just like you!”

Lilly bristled.

“Hey, you’re only proving me right.” He pulled the closet door open fully. “Man, I have no fuckin’ idea what to wear. Formal attire isn’t exactly my thing.”

Dinner dates were Lilly’s least favorite social occasions. It was bad enough going with Eddie to a fancy restaurant. Now on top of that they were apparently going with some friend of Eddie’s and the guy’s girlfriend, neither of whom Lilly had ever met.

“Maybe we should go somewhere less formal,” she murmured.

“I don’t think we’re gonna find a place casual enough for you to not wear pants.”

Lilly folded one bare leg over the other as she leaned back on the bed. “I really didn’t feel like getting dressed today.”

“Well it’s not like _I_ would mind,” Eddie chuckled, “But the restaurant probably would.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She dismissed him with a handwave of only half-genuine annoyance.

Eddie rustled through the closet for another moment, sliding hangers along the metal hanging bar with a grating and repetitive _shik, shik, shik._ Eventually the noise stopped, and he pulled something out.

“I could probably wear this,” he said, holding up a dark blue button-down shirt.

Despite being on a hanger the shirt was wrinkled to hell, hinting at a prior long-term residence on the floor.

“That thing is so fucking wrinkled, dude.” Lilly reluctantly removed herself from their bed and met him at the closet. “Are you _sure_ they wouldn’t be up for doing something less formal?”

“ _I_ want to do something formal.” Eddie’s soft brown eyes locked with Lilly’s forever-intense stare. “I want to do something nice for you. I want to show you I can be a mature, sophisticated guy.”

Lilly cocked a brow. “If you’re doing this just for me then why are Omid and Christa involved?”

Eddie grinned sheepishly. “Christa has a Groupon.”

Lilly slapped her forehead.

 

* * *

 

For formal occasions, Lilly owned a single dress. Simple, black, and sleeveless, it was about as basic as one could go for a “dressy” dress. Its plunging neckline also revealed some of the clavicle tattoo she’d gotten since purchasing the dress, which hardly added to the already-borderline formality of the outfit.

Regardless, when she strode past Eddie in it he immediately complimented her. “You look great,” he said. Then he nodded to her exposed tattoo. “I like that you can see your ink a little. Looks cool.”

The tiniest smile curled the edges of Lilly’s lips. “Thanks. You look cute.” He’d managed to unearth a black dress shirt, miraculously less wrinkled than the first shirt, and the only tie he owned, a simple red satin one. He’d paired the shirt and tie with a pair of black trouser pants he apparently owned.

They looked like they were heading to a funeral, but at least they looked formal.

“Heh, thanks. So we’re basically ready to go, right?” He fiddled with his tie as he spoke. “There’s nothing we’re forgetting?”

“Not that I can think of.” She’d stuffed her wallet into one of the dress’ tiny welt pockets and jammed her keys into the other one. “We should probably leave now if we want to beat traffic.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Eddie smoothed his shirt a few times. When he glanced up to find Lilly watching him, he laughed a little. “Um, yeah, let’s go then.”

 

* * *

 

“We should have left earlier if we wanted to beat traffic.”

Christa’s knuckles turned white as they wrapped tight around the wheel. Her teeth grinded at a sound of a blaring car horn behind them. “What were you so busy doing? Couldn’t have been finding something appropriate to wear.”

Omid slumped in the passenger seat, relaxed despite the angry shouts from outside their car window. “Come on, Christa. I’ve known Eddie a while. He loves this shit! He’s probably wearing one too.”

She took her eyes off the road to scrutinize his outfit again. The most offending article was a t-shirt sporting a tuxedo graphic, followed by dark jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

“Okay, but what about his girlfriend? What was it, Lilith? Not a very good first impression if you ask me.”

“It’s Lilly, and if she’s dating Eddie she has to have a sense of humor.”

“I hope you’re right, because one of us is either incredibly overdressed or depressingly underdressed.”

Christa moved her hand from the wheel to adjust her hair bun. Not a hairstyle uncommon for her, but this one was held with a crystal hair band she designated for special occasions. Her dress was a short and simple, a rich purple silk fabric that draped nicely against her tall figure.

“Don’t worry. You’re a knockout in that!” Omid winked and held out a thumbs-up in approval.

“Thanks.” Christa responded with a dry smirk. “Wish I could say the same for you.”

“Okay, I know you’re mad but this is going to be fucking hilarious, trust me.”

She doubted it, but decided to change the subject. “You still didn’t answer my question. What were you doing that was taking so long?”

“Oh, I had to feed Ulysses, and make sure he had his toys.“ He continued to name his chores on each of his fingers, “make sure his music was on, make sure his bed was clean – “

 “I should have never let you name that cat.”

Their new kitten was a handful, and it didn’t help that Omid coddled it like a newborn child. Or name it after 19th century United States presidents.

“Hey, you didn’t have an opinion. It was either that or Omid.”

Christa let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t understand why you wanted to name him Omid. Then there would be  _two_  Omids. That’s just confusing.”

“That’s why I named him Ulysses!”

“Omid…”

_HOOONK!_

She slammed her foot on the brakes and her hand on the horn.

“JACKASS! Look before you cut people off! I can’t stand this fucking traffic!”

“Calm down, we’ll get there.”

Christa always admired Omid’s ability to stay optimistic in stressful situations. This was not one of those times.

“Oh shut up!  Tonight’s going be a wasted Groupon!”

“Chris-“

“Don’t  _‘Christa’_  me! This is your fault! It’s going to be a miracle if we even find a parking space at this rate.”

Omid sunk his head into his hand. No point in arguing with her now. He just hoped her temper would simmer down before they reached the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

Their small worn car pulled into the last parking space on the lot. The restaurant was already bustling with night life.

Christa glanced at the digital clock before yanking the key from the ignition.

“Twenty minutes. I can’t believe we’re twenty minutes late.”

Omid gently rubbed her shoulder in reassurance. “Look, we’re fine. Twenty minutes is nothing. I texted Eddie about it on the way here and he said they’re cool waiting.”

Christa went silent, staring at the cold metal keys in her hands.

“Thanks, Omid,” she said finally, with another sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it. We’re here now, everything will go fine.” Omid shrugged and opened his door, running around the front to quickly open Christa’s too.

“After you,  _m’lady,“_ he said with a bow and an open hand.

“Don’t ever call me ‘m’lady’ again,” she said as she accepted his hand with a smile.

The two entered the large restaurant doors, revealing a ritzy modern décor lining towering walls of marble white. Christa wasn’t exactly feeling overdressed anymore.

“What can I do for you ma’am?” asked the hostess at the front desk, eyeing Omid’s t-shirt.

“Reservation for four, under ‘Christa’”

“Great, two from your party are already here.” The hostess grabbed two menus from underneath the desk and ushered them around the corner.

At the white linen table sat Eddie, in an impressive if slightly wrinkled dress shirt and tie.  Lilly sat beside him, matching in a formal black dress. Both wore a cocked browed, as their eyes scanned over Omid’s faux tuxedo getup.

Christa could barely hear Omid as he muttered just under his breath, “ _shit_.”

 


End file.
